Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by demiXxfanXxsinceXx4EVERXX
Summary: Nick breaks up with Miley for Selena. But after hearing Miley sing he starts to rethink things and starts to have regrets. Will Miley forgive him or let him live in his regret?
1. Chapter 1

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey I'm Nick." A thirteen year old curly haired boy introduced himself and took out a hand._

_A thirteen year old ocean eyes girl looked at the boy and smiled but didn't shake his hand. "I'm Miley but I don't do hand shakes I do hugs."_

_The boy was confused but soon understood and gave the girl a hug. "Bye the way I hate your shirt.." Miley smiled a sheepish smile. Nick pulled away from the hug and gave her a confused look. "Why?"_

"_Because it's too scratchy…" Nick laughed. _

"_So what brings you to this weird party?" Miley asked curios as to why she hasn't seen him in this business._

"_Oh well my brothers and I just got discovered and signed by Disney." Nick replied a bit shyly._

"_Oh no wonder I haven't seen you before. So do you sing play any instruments?" Miley asked him again._

"_Yeah I sing, play guitar, piano and the drums." Miley was shocked to know that the boy she just met plays all those things and sings plus being cute. Miley blush at that thought._

"_Wow all I do is sing and play guitar.." Miley said. Nick smiled._

"_Don't forget you act too plus you have your own TV show." Nick added._

"_I guess…"_

***Miley's P.O.V***

I watched as Nick and his brothers preformed the song he dedicated to me. The song is When You Look Me in the Eyes. He had dedicated it to me the first time he told me that he loved me.

What happened to us Nick? We were so happy and now we are far from that. I want us to be how we used to before all of this drama. I want to have by big brothers back but most of all I want Nick back. I want to know where we went wrong. Too bad all it will be is a desire nothing more.

I heard my mom knock on my dressing room. I let out a small come in.

"Hey sweetie pie you ready?" I nodded and got up. I walked out of my dressing room only to lock my gaze with a curly haired guy I used to know. Key word used to, I don't know him anymore. I broke the gaze and looked down. I walked passed him and his girlfriend. He's still with the same girl I thought he would had dumped her by now. Like he dumped me, I will never forget that day.

_*Flashback* _

_It was a rainy day in LA. Nick had told me he needed to talk to me about something important. He told me to meet him at the park. I got to the park a bit nervous to what was so important. As I got closer I could see Nick standing in the rain getting soaked. I laughed a bit but as I got closer my somewhat good mood soon faded._

"_Nick is everything ok?" I asked worried. He looked up and shook his head. He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes._

"_Miley I think we should take a break." Nick told me in a low voice. I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

"_You're breaking up with me? Why?" I questioned as my voice cracked. His eyes were full of regret or were the filled of sympathy I'm not sure._

"_Miley I don't think we are working out." My eyes were filled of tears as soon as I heard those words. I tried to hold them back but one slipped out. Nick wiped it away. He had the never to wipe it away! My veins soon were filled with hatred. I turned my head harshly and removed my hands from his touch._

"_Nick just go! I hate you!" I yelled as I fell to the wet floor and broke down crying. I think he hesitated a bit but soon I heard his foot steps fade away._

_***Back to the present day* **_

I sighed and tried to compose myself before going on stage. I don't want my fans or what little fans I have to be disappointed that I didn't give it my best. I'm going to sing a song I wrote a while a go. It's a song no one had heard yet. I took a deep breath and walked up on stage.

"How everyone doing here tonight!" I yelled into the mike. Soon the whole venue was filled with screams. I smiled I guess I still have some fans. "So do you guys want to hear a song no one has heard before?" They screamed even louder. "Ok then here we go!"

_We both lie silently still  
in the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside  
_

***Nick's P.O.V* **

I walked away from my girlfriend and on to the audience. I need to see Miley perform it might be my only chance. I want to see her put her heart and soul in her music.

_Was it something I said or something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried_

_But I guess that's why they say_

She's blaming her self for hurting someone. But who could she have hurt? She couldn't even hurt a fly.

_Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn_

Yeah it does

I listen to our favorite song  
playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that you'd be here right now  
If I could let you know somehow  
I guess

Though it's been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
but the scar, that scar will remain 

It has to do with a passed relationship, but which one?

_I know I could saved a love that night  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of makin' love  
We both made our separate ways_

and now I hear you found somebody new  
and that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife  
I guess  


Is she singing about our relationship? Did I really hurt her so much that she still feels the pain? I thought it was the best for us to break up. I mean I didn't want to hurt her more if I cheated on her with Selena. but I still hurt her so much. I didn't tell my brothers why we broke up. They just assumed she had hurt me that's why Kevin wore that team Demi and Selena T-shirt. Joe didn't believe Miley would do that but soon Kevin convinced him. I didn't even try to tell them other wise. I knew I had to but I just couldn't face them looking at me with disappointment.

I walked to Miley's Dressing room and waited for her there. We need to talk I miss her as my friend maybe more than a friend but that is long gone.

*Miley's P.O.V*

I walked off stage and headed towards my dressing room. I walked in and closed the door. I sighed and fell to the ground holding back tears. I heard someone clear their throat. I got up shock and looked up. I met the gaze of the chocolate brown eyes I have missed for all of these years. I shook off all of the thoughts that were forming in my head. I gave Nick a death glare.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. He looked taken aback. What did he expect me to be a happy that he was here? Well he was mistaken big time.

"Uh I-I-I just wanted to say…congrats on your performance.." He stuttered. I soften up a bit knowing that he changed what he was going to say because I snapped at him.

"Nick…We both know that's not what you wanted to say" I said in a nicer voice but with an edged. "So what did you want to say?" He looked at me and I saw mixed emotions in his eyes from sadness to regret.

"I wanted to ask you if that song is about our relationship." He asked looking down. I sighed.

"Nick does it matter?" He looked up but I avoided his gaze.

"Yeah it matters to me…" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Nick how…Why now?" I asked him holding back tears. He looked at me mystified.

"Why now? I don't understand…" I rolled my eyes.

"Why does it matter so much what I do or sing now?"

"I-I …. You have always been important to me…" I scoffed.

"Yeah right…if I have always been important to you why did you break up with me for Selena? Why weren't you there when I needed you? Huh? What you just said is just a bunch of BS. So please just leave me alone Nick! Why do you want to open up the wounds that have just barely healed? Just go Nick!" I screamed. Nick was almost out the door but he stopped and turned around. He walked over to me really fast. I backed away but I soon hit the wall. He corned me in the wall. I looked down avoiding his chocolate eyes. He lifted me head and touched my cheek. Oh how I longed for his touch.

"Nick please just go." I begged not wanting to fall again. I turned me head and he let his hand fall.

"Miley tell me you don't want to kiss me as much as I do and I'll leave." I looked at him in the eyes and took a deep breath. This is going to kill me but I have to say it.

"Nick I don't want to kiss you so please just go back to your girlfriend." I looked away; I can't see his eyes full of hurt. He backed away and walked out I fell to the ground and broke down. Why did he have to show up in my dressing room? Why? After I calmed down a bit I got up and fixed my make up. I was a bout to walk out when a white envelope caught my eye. I walked over to it and picked it up. I opened it and started to read it.

_Dear Miles, _

_If you're reading this it means you hate my guts. I know what I did can't be forgiven but please know that I still care deeply about you. I wish I could turn back time, so that I'd never made you cry. I thought I wanted Selena but I was just being so stupid that I didn't see what I had until I lost you. I never wanted you to feel like if you weren't important to me because you are important to me. I'm just stupid. I hurt you too much that I hate myself. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I just want you to know that I know you hate me but I just can't stop but hope you still have feeling for me. But I know that that's not the case. So this is the last time I'll bother you._

_Sincerely, _

_Nick Jonas_

_P.S I still love you and I'll always love__you…._

"I still love you too Nicky." I sighed and hugged the letter close to my heart. I miss Nick but I just can't forgive him that easily he had to fight for my forgiveness. It's the least he could do after breaking my heart right?

Little did she know a curly haired guy was thinking the same thing…..

**So what did you think? Should I continue? **

**Though I might not update often cuz I have to worry about my other story first. This will just be a passed time…not my first priority…**

**Review plz… **


	2. At least he is trying!

_What's this?  
All this time I thought you didn't need me  
Now I've gone from you and now you tell me_

I wrote the lyrics in my journal. I sighed and closed that book I couldn't think of any more lyrics. I laid down on my bed, took out the letter Nick wrote. I don't know why but whenever I read it makes me feel relaxed or just makes me smile. I know I shouldn't be feeling this way for him but I just can't help what I feel for him.

Sure I'm going out with Liam but he doesn't make me feel as happy as when I was with Nick, I mean I like Liam but I can't say I love him because that would be lying and he knows that. It kills me not being able to love him. What can I say I can't control my heart right? I wish I could so that I could get over Nick and move on. As much as I say I don't have feeling for him I can't truly convince myself. I think there's only one person I can truly love as much as I wish other wise and I think he knows that.

I got up from my bed and went down stairs to get my car keys. I was about to walk out the door when my mom's voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?" She asked me. I bit my lip not wanting to say something I don't mean.

"Mom I'm just going out. Don't worry I won't get into trouble." I reassured her and waved goodbye. I got to my car and opened the front door. I need to go to the park to clear my mind. I parked my car once I got to the park.

I put on my hood and sunglasses even though it's not that sunny. It's a habit I have and it helps with the flashes of the cameras a lot. I walked around the park where I used to spend all my free time. I reached the swings and sat in one. I swigged my self back and forth. I heard someone sit on the other swing. I looked up and stared at the guy for a long moment until I realized who it was.

I stopped swinging myself and got up as quickly as I could. I walked really fast trying to get away from him. I didn't get far because his hand stopped me from going any farther. I glared at him even though he couldn't see the death glare.

"Miles stop glaring." He whispered a bit roughly. I did but not because he told me to. I did because of the way his voice sounded.

"Nick really what do you want?" I asked in a whisper. He took of his sunglasses and I could see that he wasn't himself. Is it because of me or another reason?

"Miley I just want to talk to you! Is that a crime?" He half yelled I flinched a bit.

"No it's not a crime…But why now?" I asked as I moved my arm from his grasped.

"Why not now?" He retorted. I growled under my breath in frustration.

"Nick we haven't had a civilized conversation in two years. Yet suddenly you want to talk?" I said skeptically. He sighed and looks at me sincerely.

"Yes Mi. So what do you say?" I took a deep breath. I'm going to regret this I know it.

"Fine Nick but not here and please don't call me Mi." I replied. He was a bit taken aback at that. I know it was harsh but I just can't take it. "How about the Starbucks a few blocks away?" He agreed. I headed toward my car and he headed to his car. I tried turning on my car but it wouldn't start. I hit my head on the steering wheel. Why did this have to happen today and not tomorrow why? I heard a knock on my window; I looked up and glared as I saw a smirk on his face. I got out of the car.

"Need a ride?" He asked I nodded. He chuckled a bit but led me to his car. I locked my car and followed him. I gasped when I saw he didn't have his mustang with him instead he had a BMW witch was a surprise. (.com/data/media/10/1991_bmw_nasca_27_)

"What happened to your Mustang?" I asked. He looked at me surprised. I guess he didn't think I would remember.

"Uh Selena really didn't like it. Something about it not being her style or something like that." He told me as he rolled his eyes. I laughed a bit at that. He gave me a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing…. I just never thought you would change cars just because a girl in general would say she didn't like it. I never thought you were that type of guy Nick…" I answered honestly. He looked away. Did I offend him?

"I guess I just thought I needed a change in my life." Oh so he is now changing what he just said? He better make up his mind.

"Nick who are you trying to kid? I know that we haven't talked a lot but I know for a fact that you loved that car. I doubt you would just change cars on your own." I alleged as I looked out the window.

"Miley…You don't know me anymore so why do you pretend that you do?" He questioned. Ok that hurt it's not like I didn't want to know him like I used to. He was the one that distanced us not me.

"I-I-I S-Sorry…" I stuttered out. I can't believe he has this affect on me. I cursed under me breath.

"Miley I'm sorry…" I looked at him and just shook my head.

"No your right I shouldn't have said what I did. Maybe you did change. I can't be saying things that I knew about you from two years ago." I said as I looked down. Nick stopped the car. I guess we are here. He turned my head so that I was facing him in the eyes. I turned my head harshly.

"Don't touch me.." I whispered coldly and got out of the car. I was about to slam the door but remembered that it wasn't my car so I just closed it. I walked to the front door of Starbucks. Before I knew it Nick was right beside me. I ignored that he was there and sat down in a booth in a corner.

"Miles I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I just got defensive." He told me. I look up I'm sure I looked hurt no matter how much I tried to hide it.

"Nick I get it. Please can we change the subject.." He nodded and got up.

"You still like the Vanilla ice mocha?" He asked me I nodded a bit shocked but soon recovered and opened my bag to get the money for it. His hand landed on mine to stop me from taking out money. I removed my hand as fast as I could from him. Not because I wanted to be harsh but because I was surprised by the sparks I felt.

"Don't worry I'll pay for it…" I nodded knowing I wouldn't win even if I tried to convince him to let me pay for it. He walked off to buy the coffee. He returned after like five minutes. He handed me the mocha. I grabbed it and took a sip. I looked at him and smiled a bit.

"Thanks…" He just smiled. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Uh…well you see…I really miss spending time with you as friends I mean. My life isn't fun anymore. You got the fun side of me out. I miss laughing for no reason like we used to. Frankie misses you too. Even if they don't show it Joe and Kevin do too Miles." He really got straight to the point. I sighed. I don't know what to say. I miss them a lot but I just can't forgive them that easily.

"Nick…you guys need to show me that you mean it. I really don't believe that Joe and Kevin miss me. I well mostly Kevin." Nick looked down. Is he hiding something?

"Nick is everything ok?" I asked he shook his head. "What's wrong then?"

He mumbled something. "Nick I don't under stand."

"They thought you broke up with me but they soon realize that it wasn't like that. They regret how the treated you, I do to." I jus sat their shocked. They thought I broke up with Nick? Why would they think that? No he wouldn't say that would he?

"Nick please answer this honestly." He nodded. "Did you tell them that?"

"No! They assumed that, I just couldn't tell them other wise." He confessed. I sighed in relief. He looked at me puzzled. "You're not mad?" I shook my head no.

"Nope…I'm a bit disappointed in you but I'm not mad…" I replied. He looked down. I leaned closer to him and lifted his head so that he was looking at me in the eyes.

"Nick I get that you couldn't face your brothers…I just wish you did..." I told him and leaned away.

"I- how did-" I interrupted him.

"I may not know you as well as I used to but I know that you can't face disappointing your brothers."He frowned a bit though I don't know why.

"I guess so but I still disappointed one…Frankie hates me because he doesn't see you anymore and I don't blame him." He told me.

"Nick he doesn't hate you. He told me himself one day on the phone." He looked up shocked.

"How? When?"

"Like about a two or three months ago I think. He got Joe's phone or yours I don't remember. But back to the point he doesn't hate you, he's just confused and doesn't know what's going on. Just give him some time and he'll turn around." I got up.

"You are leaving?" He asked a bit disappointed. I nodded. "I got to get home."

He got up and walked outside I followed him to his car. He opened the passenger seat and I thanked him and sat down. He soon was in the driver seat and drove me home. I was surprised he remembered where I lived. I got out of the car and thanked him again. He just waved and soon was out of sight. I walked inside my house and my mom gave me a questioning look. I just shrugged and went upstairs.

"Miley can we talk?" I heard my mom yell. I went back down stairs.

"Yeah mom?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Miley I don't want you to get hurt again…" I just gave her a small smile.

"Mom you have nothing to worry about." I assured her? She looked at me skeptically.

"Miley that boy hurt you. How do you know he won't hurt you again?"

"Mom I don't know that but what I do know is that he is at least trying to get my forgiveness mom! Unlike my dad!"I yelled and ran upstairs.

**What did you think?**

**Sorry if theres any mistakes...  
**

**What do you think happened between Miley and her dad?**

**Review please….**


	3. Chapter 3

"Miley open this door now!" My mom yelled while banging on the door. I sighed but didn't open the door. I just turned on my Ipod and put the volume on full blast. Soon my brother, Trace's voice filled my ears. I fell on my bed ignoring my mom. My mom soon found the spare key to my room and she barged in. I took my ear phones off and gave her a what- are- you- doing look.

"Miley you really need to understand your dad." I know she is forcing that out of her mouth but I just kept quiet. "Your dad is just going through a lot."

"Mom even if that is true which it's not. He didn't have the right to do or say what he did to me mom. He hit me and called me stuff that I wish I could forget but you don't see him asking me to forgive him. It been what six months since I last saw him?" I reasoned. My mom just looked at me with a blank expression.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath I know this is hard for my mom to hear but it's the truth. I don't lie. Sure Nick took longer than six month to ask for my forgiveness but he at least knows that he was wrong. I don't think my dad think he is wrong I thing that he doesn't even regret what he said and did to me.

"Well sorry you feel that way Miles but just keep in mind that you shouldn't forgive Nick that easily. Make him fight for your forgiveness." My mom advised me. I smiled a bit. That was what I had in mind anyway.

My mom walked out the door and as soon as she did I broke down crying. As much as I don't want to I miss my dad. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. He always cared but I guess he stopped caring. All the bad publicity I got turned him against me and he soon started to believe what they were saying about me.

I just stared at my celling thinking when my phone snapped me from my trance. I pick up my phone from my nightstand and looked at the screen. I smiled when I saw that Liam was calling me. I pushed the talk button and soon his voice filled my ears.

"Hey Miles how are you?" He asked. I debated with myself if I should tell him the truth or not. I chose not to tell him the truth because I'm sure he will get on the first plane to LA as soon as possible.

"Hey I'm good. How are you in Europe?" I replied. He went on and on with how much fun he is having filming and also how much he misses me. I smiled at that comment. Our talk soon came to an end when he had to go. I was disappointed because as soon as we hanged up all of my worries came back. I'm not good with the worries. I tend to stress too much and soon end up in a bad mood.

Then I remember I had left my car at the park. I groaned and dialed a local tow truck and asked them if they could bring my car to my house. They said of course as usual they want to make money. They told my that they will bring my car as soon as possible. I thanked them and hanged up.

My phone soon rang after I hanged up. I saw that it was Joe. I wonder if it is Joe or Frankie. Well there's only one way to find out. I pushed the talk button.

"Hello?" I asked through the phone.

"M-M-Miley?" Joe said nervously. I smiled a bit same old Joe.

"Yes Joe it's Miley.." I heard him chuckle but it wasn't like the ones I remember this one was kind of more fearful.

"Uh Miley would you I don't know like to hang out with me tomorrow. If you want that is. I understand if you don't want to but it is kind of unfair that you agree to talk to Nick but not me. I mean I would like it very much if you said yes but it's up to you "Joe rambled on and on. I giggled and he stopped.

"Joe I would like that a lot." I answered him.

"I- wait did you just agree?" I laughed. Joe is so clueless sometimes.

"Yes Joe. But I do have on condition.." I told him. He sighed.

"There's always a condition. Ok what your condition?" He asked.

"You have to pick me up at my house." I said trying to be as serious as possible.

"Oh that's all? I thought it was something else." He sighed in relief. "Ok then so be ready around 1-ish?"

"ok Joe see you then I got to go it's getting late." He said bye then hanged up. It was ten o clock. I soon changed into my Pj's and fell into a dreamless sleep.

*Next day*

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I opened my door uncertain on whom it could be because my mom doesn't really knock. I stared at the person in front of me trying to figure out who he is. Then I notice he looked a lot like Joe just with short hair. I screamed and hugged him as soon as the realization hit me. I can tell he was surprise by my reaction. Heck I was too.

"Well this was unexpected.." He said breaking the silence. I laughed and let go of him. He gave me a cheeky smile. "Hey Miley."

"Hey Joe" I said as I let him in my room. He was looking around the room like if it had change. "Nothing has changed in here Joe…"

"That's not true it messier than what I remember." He stated. I rolled my eyes. So I may not worry about that as much as I used to.

"Well apart from that nothing has change." Joe gave me a small smile which I returned.

*Joe's P.O.V*

I saw her smile but her smile didn't convince me. It didn't reach her eyes like it used to. Her eyes don't have that spark anymore.

"Miles ready to go?" I asked. I wanted to take her somewhere that is important to both of us.

"Uh yeah I'm ready." She said as she got her phone and walked out of her room. I soon followed her when we reached the living room. Miley's mom gave me a look that said better not hurt her that kind of scared me to death. I just looked down and walked out the door. I lead Miley towards my car.

"Does everyone have a new car?" She asked as she got in the car. I looked at her confused.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well Nick has a BMW now you have a Ferrari." She replied. I laughed.

"Well you know we're guys so we like cars." I said which was half true for me anyway because Nick only got a new car because Selena was bugging him to. She drives me crazy. She is too whines too much.

"Yeah sure." She rolled her eyes. I guess she knew about Nick's reason. I handed her a blindfold.

"What am I supposed to do with this." I gave her a look.

"Put it on…" I instructed her then added. "Please." She sighed and put them on. I started the car and drove off.

* * *

_**What did you think?**_

_**Where do you think Joe is taking her?**_

_**Review please!**_

_**Thanks to Damon-girl96, nileyfan1, MileyAndNickLoveForever**_


	4. Chapter 4

*J POV*

"Joe, are we there yet?" Miley asked for the tenth time. I laughed.

"Miley were almost there. Just wait five more minutes." I told her. She groaned.

"But this blind fold is itchy!" She whined. I shook my head.

"Miles are you 17 or ten?" I joked. She huffed.

"Joe have I told you your mean?" She joked I hope.

"Uh nope…?" I said but it sounded like a question. After that comment the rest of the ride was quiet. I didn't want to break the silence in fear of reminding her of how I acted. I know I had no right to act like I did but what choice did I have? It was either stay with Miley or turn my back against my brothers. Like they say blood is thicker than water. I wish that Nick and Miles never broke up and there are a thousand of fans that agree with me. They were inseparable. They were each other's support when trouble came. When they broke up they lost the support and they weren't themselves. I saw Nick change in person and Miley on TV. She's not the same little 15 year old that I used to know. She changed into someone she thinks will mask how she feels inside. In reality she's just losing her fans. I want the Miley that will do anything for her fans and wants to be a role model for them. Not saying that's she's not but she isn't setting a big example by the way she dresses. I'm saying this like the big brother I used to be to her.

"Five minutes are up are we there?" Miley snapped me out of my thoughts. I parked the car before answering her. We were here kind of. We need to walk a bit before we get there.

"Yes Miles we are here." I replied getting out of my car and rushing to her door just to make sure she hasn't taken her blind fold off yet. I sighed in relief when she hasn't. I opened her door and helped her out. She reached to take her blind fold off but I stopped her.

"Miles not yet." She stomped her feet like a five year old. I resisted the urge to laugh at how funny she looked doing that .

"Joey….Please?" She pleaded. Shook my head but then remembered she can't see me.

"Nope…plus that look won't work 'cause I can't see it." I informed her.

"Man that's so not fair." She crossed her arms. I shook my head and dragged her to the spot where I wanted to take her. Though I think the sand and the smell of the ocean gave it away. We reached the spot and I let go of her eyes.

She hesitantly took of her blind fold. Her eyes went wide as she looked before her. I looked at her worriedly.

*M POV*

I took off my blindfold and looked at what was in front of me. http:/www.

"Joe.. I can't believe you still remember this place. I haven't come here in ages." I exclaimed as I admired the view.

"Of course I remember it is where I brought you when you were feeling down. You remember?" He asked me. I thought about it. Yeah he brought me here when I got in a fight with my mom about Nick. I went over to his house to talk to Nick but he wasn't home he went with Frankie just to spend time with him alone. Joe was there so I talked to him instead he decided to bring me hear because this place always calmed him down.

"How could I forget? This is where you and I became as close as brother and sister." I told him and hugged him tight. He hugged me back.

"I missed you so much baby sis.." I smiled.

"I missed you to big bro." We sat down on the sand and started to catch up. I found out he broke up with Dems because he didn't want to lose her friendship.

"Joe… Just because it happened to Nick and I doesn't mean it'll happen to you. Nick and I we were young and naïve. You and Demi know better because you guys are older. Don't let that fear control your feelings because before you know it you might lose her for good." I lectured him. He looked at me in admiration. I gave him a look. He just shook his head.

"Miley I wonder sometimes if your even a teen. You sound older than me at time." He joked. I smacked him.

"Take that back Joseph!" I warned. He glared playfully

"Ahh the full name it burns!" He yelled and covered his ears. I laughed hysterically at his antics and started repeating his full first name over and over. Before I could react He started tickling me to death. I was laughing uncontrollably.

"Joey stop!" I yelled. Which he did but then he picked me up and carried me toward the water. My eyes went wide. "Joe don't you dare." I cautioned but he didn't listen and was racking me back and forth the all of a sudden I fell in the water. I stood up soaked and glared at him.

"Oops sorry Miles." He apologized with an innocent look on his face.

"You are so dead!" I told him and splashed him. He splashed me back and so on. We continued the splash fight until both of us were tired.

"We just sat down on the sand and stared up on the sky. I like to stare at the sky when the sun sets it really colorful and relaxing.

"Miley?" I looked at Joe. He sighed. "I think you should try and convince Nick to break up with Selena." I looked at him incredulously.

"Joe I can't tell him what to do. If he wants to date her than that his business not mines." I said. He took in a deep breath.

"Miley you don't understand She's not right for him. She is only using him for publicity." I shook my head. i don't need to know that because then I would without question do something about it.

"Joe please stop. I can't know that. I know I'll want to do something about it. I really don't want to get in his business. That's not my problem as much as Nick doesn't deserve it I can't interfere." Joe sighed.

"Ok I'll stop but think about it…."

* * *

_**It isn't very good. I just think I could have done better.**_

_**But anyho tell me what you think… **_

_**How could I have made it better?**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

*Nick's POV*

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Nicky!" I groaned and rolled my eyes. Do I have to spell it out to her?

"Selena how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" I asked annoyed. She sighed.

"Sorry…anyway what do you say we hangout to day?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Sel-"

"No Nicholas! You have been avoiding me long enough! So let's hangout." She ordered.

"Sel I really can't I have a concert tonight…." I trailed off regretting what I just said.

"Well then I'll go to the concert see you there!" She said and before I could respond she hung up. I sighed and through my phone on the bed, _'So much for avoiding her'._ My brothers are going to be mad at me.

They think I don't know that they dislike Selena with a passion. It obvious they do they are just trying to hide it for my sake I guess. So I try to make sure Selena has the least amount of contact with my brothers so that it won't be awkward around them. But I didn't do a good job today with that.

What am I going to do?

"Hey Nick?" Joe said barging in with a big smile on his face. I shook my head and smiled to my self. I'm guessing things went well with Miley.

"Joe ever heard of knocking?" I asked jokingly.

"Ha ha ha …Sorry" He said and his smile soon faltered. "You alright Nick?

"Sorry I just have a lot on my mind…and I'm starting to get frustrated…" Joe gave me a sympathetic smile.

"No worries…I just wanted to tell that Miley is coming to our concert tonight." My eyes widen and Joe gave me a confused look. "What's up aren't you excited to see Miles?"

"No Joe it's not that…" I paused and he gave me a go on look. "It's just that Selena is going to the concert...and let's just say Selena isn't that fond of Miley." What I said is an understatement Selena hates Miley with a passion though, I just don't get why. Selena isn't a person that hates people or at least that's what I thought and Miley extremely nice and easy to get along with.

"Dude tell her not to go…" Joe told me. I looked away. I wish I could.

"Joe it isn't that easy." I said apologetically. "She is very stubborn and once she made up her mind nothing can change it." He rolled his eyes.

"So you rather have Miley face the wrath of Selena when she sees her there?" Joe asked angrily. "Nick she doesn't deserve that you know. It took a lot of convincing for her to come and I'm not going to tell her not to come." Joe said and walked out. I sighed and looked at my phone. If I tell Selena not to come she's going to make a big deal and come anyway, if I tell Miley not to come I'm going to hurt her and have Joe hate me.

What do I do? This really isn't my day. I want Miley there so I can sing her a song I wrote and if I sing it Selena is going to think I wrote it for her. That just means trouble. How am I going to fix this without hurting either of them?

I know I can't have both there but what can I really do? I know I don't want Selena there but I really don't want to hurt her feelings. Guess there's nothing to do but wait and see what happens.

*Miley's POV*

I know I told Joe I would go to the concert but do I really have the courage to go? I mean I have a hunch that Selena is going to be there and I really don't want any problems with her not after what Joe told me about her using Nick like that.

I picked up my phone and dialed the number I knew by heart. I waited for him to pick.

"Hello?" He sounded kind of busy. I sighed and tried to find out the right words to say.

"Hello?" He asked again getting annoyed. It's now or never.

"H-Hey…N-N-Nick…" I stuttered out. I heard something hit the floor. "Is it a bad time?"

"No… no... I was just caught by surprise that you called." He chuckled softly like if he was nervous or something. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much I was just wondering if Joe told you I'd be going to the concert later on and if it was ok if I came?" I asked.

"Yeah he told me…and it's more than ok if you came." He answered immediately. I still wasn't so sure he meant it because he sounded unsure.

"you sure there will be no problems with Selena?" I questioned. He sighed.

"I really can't say yes or no I'm not sure about that. But I promise I'll try and make sure there is no trouble." Really how is that supposed to make me feel better? I don't want to cause a scene I really don't.

"Nick if…I don't…I can't…I won't.." I couldn't find the right words to say. I don't want to disappoint Joe but I also don't want to cause drama. So what can I say?

"Miley full sentences please." I took a deep breath.

"Nick I won't cause a scene with you girlfriend. So if there is a chance that it will happen I'm leaving ok?" Yeah that good enough right? I'm not saying no and I'm saying I don't trouble.

"Ok I guess that's all I can ask from you." He said but sounded disappointed. Does he not want me there? Or does he know there will be an issue with his girlfriend so he doesn't want me to leave? I don't really know but I hope it's the latter.

"Well I got to go. So I'll leave you to get ready for the concert." I said and was about to hang up.

"Miley wait!" I heard Nick yell through the phone.

"Nick you are so lucky that the phone wasn't near my ear." I hissed. He laughed nervously.

"Sorry…I just wanted to ask you something…" I waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"What is it Nick?"

"Well do you still have that charm brace let I gave you?" He asked a bit calmer but with an edge.

"Uh…the one you gave me for my fifteenth birthday?" I asked a bit unsure because he had gotten me a lot of bracelets that forget which one he's talking about.

"Yeah that one…"

"Why?" I questioned unsure.

"Just bring it to the concert.." He hung up before I could respond. Why does he want me to bring the bracelet? I sighed and put my phone down.

*Three hours later*

I decided to wear my black jeans, a greenish blouse, a black belt, and my black converse. Oh and don't forget the charm bracelet nick told me to bring. I left my hair fall down my back. It's a concert not a premiere so what's the point in dressing up too fancy. I grabbed my purse and walked out the door but then remembered my car is getting fixed. I groaned and took out my phone.

"Miley? What's up?" I smiled to myself so he looked at the caller ID this time.

"Nick I need a ride…"I said slightly embarrassed. I heard him chuckle.

"I thought so...I'm driving up your street as we speak." Hmm is he stalking me?

"Ok how did you know I'd be leaving my house at this time?" I asked suspiciously.

"I didn't…I just took a guess since you always like to be on time for some weird reason…" He replied and I saw his car pulling up on my driveway. I closed my phone and walked up to his car. I got in and gave him a weird look.

"Why did you bring your Mustang instead of the other car?" I asked curios. He drove off the drive way.

"No reason…Just felt like driving my Mustang that's all." I wasn't too convinced but I let it go. He looked straight at the road. "So why are you so afraid of Selena?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Who said I was scared of her?"

"No one... It just seemed like it on the phone." He said without taking his eyes off the road.

"Well your wrong I said." And now it was his turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Really then why were you trying to avoid coming to the concert?"

"I just don't want to have to fight with her…again.." I mumbled the last part. He pulled over and turned to look at me.

"What do you mean again?" I cursed under my breath I was hoping that he didn't here that part.

"Nothing forget… I said it." He wasn't convinced. He just looked me in the eyes. "Nick really just drive.."

"Not until you tell me what you meant.." He stated. I sighed.

"Nick I'll tell you after the concert…Please just drive.." He hesitated but started driving again. After that the rest of the ride was quiet. I didn't know what to say and I have a feeling he didn't either. We arrived at the venue and I got out of the only to be greeted by Joe.

"Hey Miles!" He said happily. I smiled. "Glad you could come."

"Hey I said I was going to come didn't I ?" He had a sheepish smile on his face and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. He pulled me in a hug.

"Did you think about what I asked you?" He whispered in my ear. I shook my head and he sighed. "Well think about it Miley." He pulled away from the hug.

"Nick your girlfriend is in your dressing room waiting for you…" He informed Nick. Nick just nodded and walked away.

"Miley seriously look at him he wasn't the slightest happy that he was going to see Selena. But when you were the one waiting for him he was ecstatic and ran towards the dressing room." I smiled and walked away from Joe. He kept up with me easily.

"Joe that may be true but I will not interfere…" I said and he groaned.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" He asked a bit aggravated.

"Because Joe it's not my place to interfere! Why can't you understand that!"

"Because I know you still love him Miley. As much as you deny it I can see it in your eyes." I looked down. I know he was right I just wish he wasn't.

"Joe please just let it go…" I pleaded.

"Fine I'll let it go for now…" He led me to his dressing room since I couldn't stay in Nick's dressing room. Before that were I'd usually stay but I'm not his girlfriend anymore so it's not where I belong. "Well you can either stay in here and watch the concert or watch it back stage your choice.." I know why he is giving me the choice. If I go watch it backstage I'm sure I'll bump into Selena but I didn't come here to watch the concert through a TV knowing I could just watching with my own two eyes Backstage.

"I'll watch it backstage.." I said and Joe smiled. He and the rest of the band were called to start the show, so he left. I soon followed him and stood at the side of the stage.

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice asked. I stood there not wanting to say something I'd regret later….

* * *

_**So what did you think?**_

_**who was that cold voice? **_

_**Sorry if there's any mistakes and sorry for not updating sooner…**_


	6. Chapter 6

I just stood there not moving or saying a word. What could I say? I can't convince her to like me because I really don't like her. So either way the feelings are mutual. The only difference is that I actually care about Nick she just wants the fame that comes with dating him. It really disgusts me to know that because she is missing out on a really nice guy. She is blinded with fame that she can't see that.

"You do know that no one wants you here right?" I looked at her confused. She was just smirking as if it will affect me.

"Oh really I wouldn't have notice because last time I checked I was invited here by Joe." I said keeping out Nick from all this knowing that if I brought him up too there was going to be a big problem. "And if I remember correctly he doesn't like you." She gasped and looked away. I just smirked and continued watching the concert.

I can honestly say I missed seeing them preform. How they show how much fun they have preforming and fame is just a package that comes with it. They are genuinely happy out there. But can I say the same for Selena? I mean I don't like her but I don't know her to say she doesn't like preforming. She must like it and just let fame get the best of her. But then again am I right? Or am I just assuming so? Who knows because I sure don't and I really don't want to find out.

I looked over to her and saw that she is happy seeing them preform so maybe I am right about her. Not that I like her or anything but I really don't hate her. I envy her yes but I don't hate her. Is she really using Nick? Or is that just what Joe told me because he hates her or should I say strongly dislikes her? She turned around and that's when I saw her on the phone.

I sighed maybe I was just hoping Joe was wrong and I wouldn't have to interfere. She seems really into the conversation that she didn't notice I got close enough to hear her conversation.

"Don't worry I can handle her. I doubt she will try and break us apart. She's a goody to shoes." I felt like punching her. But held it in and continued listening.

"Oh Nick, doesn't suspect a thing. He thinks I'm in love with him when sadly I'm in love with the fame I get just for being his girlfriend. He is to how do I say too trusting and believes anything someone tells him even if it is a lie. He is so easily manipulated that he thinks I actually have feeling for him. I only love you and you know that." I heard enough. How can she be so cruel? Nick actually is all of those things but that's what makes him a great guy. He will never hurt someone with a bad intention. Probably that's one of the reasons I can't hate him. I sighed and continued watching the concert.

Should I interfere and break them up? Is he going to believe me if I do? I don't know what to do. I mean I know that eventually he is going to find out that Selena is in love with another guy and is only using him. I don't think I want to see his face when he finds out. He doesn't deserve to be used like that.

"Miley?" A surprised voice asked. I turned my head and was face to face with Kevin, the Jonas that didn't hesitate to show his hatred.

"Yeah Kevin it's me." I said faking as if I don't care. He looked and I soon felt bad.

"Miley, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I acted like a child when I should have acted my age, sorry again." He turned to walk away but I stopped him.

"Kevin, answer this." He turned around and nodded as if say go on. I took a deep breath. "Did you really hate me?" He looked surprised that I would ask that but I really need to know.

"Miles, do you really think I could hate my little sis even if she isn't my little sister anymore?" He answered my question with a question. Though in a way I heard what I needed to hear. I hugged him.

"Nope I really don't. But it seemed like it." I whispered and heard him sigh. We pulled apart.

"Hooray!" I heard Joe yell and I laughed. He came closer and ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I yelled and fixed it. "It takes me a while to do my hair unlike you guys." Joe just laughed but it died down and he was serious. I turned around and saw Selena walking over to us with Nick hand in hand. I rolled my eyes at just how she can fake it so easily and not feel the slightest amount of guilt. Joe and Kevin were at my side in an instant.

When near us there was this tension between her, Joe and Kevin. I felt as if I was intruding in something but not sure what it is. There was a long silence before I got the courage to break it.

"So how were the fans guys?" I asked and soon all eight eyes were on me.

"Well that was random but ok." He started. I'm guessing he's finding the right words to say.

"Well the fans were really how do I say?" He trailed off and Kevin tried to help him out.

"Enthusiastic?"

"That's one way to put it." Joe said but still was thinking of a way to explain it and I just stood there trying not to laugh.

"Well there was this one girl that dare I say through something at Joe that well they shouldn't have." Nick said a little awkwardly but mockingly. I laughed and Joe gave me a look.

"Oh come on how bad could it have been?" I asked and soon Joe leaned over to my ear and whispered.

"Well you're not the one that almost caught a bra now are you?" I burst out laughing after that.

"T-t-t-they t-t-through a-a-a …" I couldn't finish that sentence with all my laughter. Soon everyone joined in well almost everyone 'Cause Selena just stood there and look at us as if we were crazy. The laughter died down and Selena turned to Nick.

"Well I got to you know go…" She trailed off and gave me glare. I smirked and she was taken off guard. Ha! She thought I would waver under her glare. Well I guess knowing what I know makes me want to punch her, so really her glares have no effect on me. She kissed Nick and left. I felt a bit of jealousy and disgusted.

"Well now that the wicked witch left. What should we do?" Joe asked and received a glare from Nick. I felt as if I wasn't supposed to be involved in this brotherly fight so I excused myself saying I had to go to the bath room.

_*N POV*_

I watched Miley walkaway. Then I turned my attention to my brothers.

"What's up with you Joe?" I asked aggravated. Joe just raised his eyebrows.

"Me? What's up with you Nick? Can't you see that Selena is an evil girl?" I rolled my eyes I always had this fight with them. I just can't believe that Selena is evil. Sure she may have attitude issues and may have a bad temper but that doesn't mean she's evil right?

"Guys try and understand that she's my girlfriend, so please guys try to get along with her." I requested and they just avoided looking me in the eyes. As if they are hiding something from me. "Or is there something you guys know about her that I don't?" They looked at each other and before they could respond Miley came back.

"Hey guys, can we like go somewhere else? I really don't want to stay here all night." She said with a smile that made me forget about everything.

"Miles you should have done that sooner." Joe said and winked at her. Though she was too confused to understand what he means. I walked over to Joe and punched him.

"Oww, what's with the violence Nick?" He asked and I was about to punch him again when a touch I have yearned for stopped me.

"Nick, stop I don't want close brothers to fight in front of me." She pleaded and I put my fist down. I looked at Miley apologetically. She shook her head.

"When did you become so violent?" She asked with utter curiosity. I shrugged not wanting to tell her.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked her but I think I already knew the answer to that. I looked at my brothers and I think they knew too. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh can we go to your house I want to see Frankie." She said and I chuckled. She looked confused which made her look cute with her head tilted.

"I thought you were going to ask that." I said and she hit me.

"Okay, why you do that?" I asked and she shrugged. I gave her a look -you better run look- and she did just that. I ran after her and caught up to her effortlessly. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"No fair!" She complained laughing. How I missed us hanging around and having fun. She tried to get out of my grasped to no avail. I laughed.

"Nick, come on! I want to go see Frankie!" She said and tried again this time I let her go.

"Well if you two are done flirting can we like go?" Joe asked and Miley looked away her cheeks a light pink. I smiled at that.

"Let's go and for your information we were not flirting." I stated and walked out sighed towards the parking lot. Once I was outside I felt the cold breeze.

"Wow it got cold fast huh?" Miley said from beside me. I looked at her and grinned.

"Yeah but the cold breeze is better than a warm one." I stated and she laughed. I smiled and walked over to my car with Miley trailing behind me. I got in and I notice Miley didn't get in. She was outside looking at something. I leaned over and opened the passenger seat. "Miles?"

She looked at me confused. "Aren't you going to wait for your brothers?" I shook my head.

"Miles, Kevin is going to his house with Danielle and Joe is going somewhere else." I told her and she got in. She reached over and turned on the radio while I was driving and the bracelet caught me by surprise. Sure I asked her to wear it but I thought she wasn't going to.

"Miles, reach over the compartment or whatever it called and take out a small box that in there." I told her and she did just that. I kept my attention on the road.

"is it a small black box?" She asked.

"Yeah that's the one." I said and added. "Open it." I heard her gasped and I smiled to myself.

"Nick, it's beautiful. Who's it for?" I chuckled.

"Well glad you like it. It's actually for you."

"What? When did you get it?" She asked and I wondered if I should lie to her or tell her the truth. I chose the latter what's the point in lying to her?

"Well I got it a little before our last fight." I said and she sighed.

"That fight had caused us to break up." She whispered a little unsure.

"I wouldn't say that the fight caused it. I would say I was the reason we broke up. The fight made me realizes that I was hurting you too much with all the fighting and I sort of didn't want to fall under the temptation and cheat on you with Selena." I sighed it was now time to tell her why I broke up with her.

"What do you mean temptation?" I parked the car in my drive way and turned it off. I faced her and saw she was confused with a little bit of something else.

"She wouldn't stop flirting with me even though I told her a thousand times to stop. That I only had eyes for you." She looked pissed. "Miles?"

"Sorry…but just knowing that she was part of the reason we broke up make me furious." I reached over and touched her shoulder.

"Miley don't stress over it too much. It's in the past your with Liam now." I tried to calm her down. She jerked away from my touch and got out of the car.

"Miley?" I asked when I got out the car. She turned around and walked closer to me.

"Answer this." She said. "In the letter you left in my dressing room why did you say you wanted Selena?" I looked down.

"Miley I just said that because I thought it was a better explanation that the fact that she wouldn't leave me alone after she found out we broke up. Also that it was what everyone thought and I started to believe it." I replied honestly. She laughed without humor.

"That…that B*#*#! She is just so ugh. She has not heart was just bugging you because she wanted f-" She stopped herself mid-sentence.

"What were you going to say?"

_*M POV*_

Crap…me and my big mouth. What do I say now? Do I tell him the truth or make up a lie?

…to be continued….

* * *

_**So what do you what her to tell nick? **_

_**Should she lie or should she tell him the truth? **_

_**What did you think? **_

_**Sorry if there's any mistakes…**_

_**Plz review! **_


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh…well…you see…" I looked at him in the eyes and I can't lie too him even though I don't want him to find out. It's going to kill him. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Nick, Selena i-"

"Miley!" I heard Frankie say or more like shout. Thank you Frank the tank. He ran towards me and I hugged him tight.

"Frankie, how have you been?" I asked him and ruffled his hair which caused him to laugh. I looked up at Nick and mouthed 'tell you later'. He nodded and went inside. "Frankie, have you talked with Nick?"

Frankie jerked away and looked down, shaking his head. I sighed. He is as stubborn as his brothers; I guess it runs in the family.

"Frankie, talk to him and try to forgive him. I've forgiven him." I told him and he looked at me eyes full of doubt.

"Are you just saying that so that I'll forgive him?" I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Would I lie to you? Would I be here if I was lying?" He shook his head and I started to tickle. His giggles filled my ears. It's been too long. I stopped. "Frankie, let's go inside."

When I stepped through the door I was engulfed with memories. Denise walked in from the kitchen.

"Miley it's been a while since you've been here." She said as she hugged me tight. I hugged her back.

"Yeah it's been a long while." I replied. We pulled apart and something in her eyes told me she was going to tell me something important.

"Miley, I don't like that girl that Nick's dating. She brings here a bad vibe and I feel that she's using Nick." I looked at her apologetically. Now when the Denise doesn't like her there's an issue because she likes anyone.

"I can't really do anything Denise." I said. This wasn't a total lie. She shook her head.

"Oh Miley you can do more than you know. You're not going to stop coming right?" I smiled a bit confused and shook my head.

"Nick in his room or the music room?" I asked. She had a huge smile on her face and told me that he's in his room. I looked down at Frankie that he didn't leave my side and kneeled down to his level.

"What do you think of Selena?" I questioned and by the look of his face I think I got my answer.

"She's mean to me when Nick isn't around and she doesn't play with me like you do." I ruffled his hair once more. I looked up the stairs and sighed now or never. Though I'd like to choose the latter it's not an option not when almost everyone knows Selena isn't good for him except Nick himself.

"Are you going to tell Nick to break up with her?" Frankie asked curios. I faced him and shook my head. He seemed really disappointed. Then it hit me.

"Frankie you're not going to talk to Nick since he is always with Selena huh." I stated he just looked down.

"Why bother talking to him if Selena always finds a way to keep him out if the house. He's hardly home and he never pays attention to me when she's around unlike when he was with you." I felt bad for him really I do. He doesn't hat Nick he just doesn't want to get his hopes up with Nick and then have him change whatever plans they make. Noah is the same now. I'm way too busy with Liam or work that I hardly pay attention to her. When I do ask her to hang out she just looks at me doubtfully and nods. But I always end up either late or I completely forget.

"Well I'm going to go talk to him want to come?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nah you guys are boring when you talk about serious stuff." I just laughed as he went to go watch TV. I went upstairs and stayed staring at his door listening to him singing.

_**She's seductive**_

_**She does it well**_

_**She'll charge you by the hour**_

_**For a straight trip down to hell**_

_**She'll correct you, you think you know**_

_**She gonna let you go**_

_**She gonna let you go**_

I opened the door quietly not wanting to disturb him. I can see he's really into the song. But is he singing about Selena?

_**Not a lover**_

_**I'm still concern**_

_**When you touch the fire**_

_**But your heart can still get burned**_

_**She'll want you, that I know**_

_**She gonna let me go**_

_**She gonna let me go**_

_**See all those familiar faces crowded in my mind**_

_**I know that now is not the time**_

_**Run around, with someone else**_

_**Satisfy yourself, but don't fool me**_

Does he know she is using him? Or is he just singing a song at random?

_**Don't you let it be**_

_**State of emergency**_

_**Pledge allegiance to the cause**_

_**She'll tell you that she's leaving**_

_**If you don't put your life on pause**_

_**She'll surprise you, ya think you know**_

_**She's gonna let you go**_

_**She's gonna let you go**_

_**I know with time with loves unfair**_

_**But that doesn't mean you shouldn't care**_

_**Show me the way to reach your heart**_

_**Where do I start**_

Maybe he is singing about Selena. He stooped singing but kept his eyes closed. I cleared my throat and his head snapped up. I smiled sheepishly and walked over to his bed and sat down.

"How much did you hear?" He asked in a whisper. I shrugged.

"I heard some of the song." I half lied. He raised and eye brow amused. "Ok I heard most of the song." He put his guitar down by his bed and sighed.

"I don't know but that's how I feel with Selena. I overheard her one day while she was on the phone. She was like and I quote. 'He doesn't suspect that I'm using him' and when I asked her who she was talking about. She avoided the question and changed the subject." He looked at me and his eyes were confused, hurt, and pleading. "Miles, I know my brothers are hiding something from me but I don't know what it is."

I sighed. I'm going to regret this I know. The look on his face when he finds out will just kill me. "Nick, your brothers just think Selena isn't good for you and that she's using you. I couldn't agree more." I said and he just looked confused. He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it .

"I overheard her on the phone and she said she was just using you because she likes the fame that comes with dating you." I said really fast but knowing him he understood it. His eyes went from hurt to angry in a flash.

"How could I have been so stupid? There had to be a reason she always picked places that had a lot of people and paparazzi." He got up and was about to punch a wall when I rushed to stop him before he hurt himself.

"Nick, please I didn't tell you this for you to hurt yourself." I said and led him back to the bed. He sighed angrily and sat down.

"Miles, am I really that blind?" He asked and I shook my head. I looked at him and saw he grabbed his phone. I stopped him once again.

"Nick, don't not my phone." I said and he looked shocked.

"You're saying that even though she was using me I shouldn't breakup with my phone?" He said and his voice was full of venom. I nodded. "Why not?"

"Even though she did that, you shouldn't snoop down to her level." Yeah that's a good answer. '_Did you fro get something?' _A voice in my head asked. Did I forget something? Oh yeah I didn't tell him about the guy Selena actually loves. I looked over at Nick and saw he was still angry. One bad news at a time, I'll tell him another time.

"I see your point but I just need to calm down." He told me and I thought about it. What was one thing that always calmed him down? '_You kissing him always calmed him down.' _Besides that, I really can't kiss him I 'm with Liam. _'Oh but you want to.'_ Shut up! I do not! Oh that's it, me singing him a song always got him to forget stuff. But which song should I sing.

"Nick, hand me your guitar." He did as I asked confused. I just smiled. I strummed the guitar and started playing the song.

_**I'll be right here where you need me**_

_**Anytime just keep believing**_

_**And I'll be right here...**_

_**If you ever need a friend**_

_**Someone to care and understand**_

_**I'll be right here**_

_**All you have to do is call my name**_

_**No matter how close or far away**_

_**Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running**_

_**And when I can't be with you, dream me near**_

_**Keep me in your heart and I'll appear**_

_**All you gotta do is turn around**_

_**Close your eyes, look inside**_

_**I'm right here**_

_**Isn't it great that you know that**_

_**I'm ready to go wherever you're at**_

_**Anywhere, I'll be there**_

As I sang the last word I notice Nick had this huge smile on his face. I put the guitar down and just gave him a bemused look.

"What?" I asked he just shook his head. I looked over at his clock by the night stand and saw that it was eleven thirty. My mom is going to kill me if I'm not home by midnight. "Nick, I got to go."

Nick stood up and got his jacket. He led my down stairs and I saw Frankie asleep on the couch. I walked over to him and kissed his forehead saying goodnight even though he can't hear me.

"Miley you're coming back right?" I nodded and his eyes closed. I smiled and walked out the door where Nick was waiting for me.

* * *

_**So what did you think? **_

_**Sorry if there's any mistakes**_

_**Review please…**_

_**I know ppl read this story so please review it makes my day **_


	8. Chapter 8

*Miley's POV*

I opened the front door as quietly as possible. I really don't want to have to hear to one of my mom's '_wonderful_' lectures. She treats me like I'm still fifteen instead of being eighteen going on nineteen. I get that she worries but seriously, she too protective and what not. It gets on my nerves at times.

I tip-toed slowly towards the stairs, I almost to the top of the stair when…

"Miley Ray Cyrus, get down here this instant!" My mom hissed at me. I groaned but complied. I was so close! My mom gave me a stern but not angry look. "Where have you been?" She's not too content with Nick at the moment. So, should I tell her I was with Nick or Liam?

"I was at Nick's house." I answered in a whispered. My mom gave me a disapproving look.

"Sweetie, I fear you're getting way to comfortable with that boy. You shouldn't be all that trusting, Miles." I sighed and shook my head.

"Mom, you have no idea what you're talking about." I started and she gave me disbelieving look. "Sure he broke up with me, but he broke up with to protect me in a way."

"Miley, you're not making any sense. How can he breaking up with you, be protecting you?" She asked confused.

"He broke up with me because he thought it was better than him cheating on me. I couldn't agree more, mom. If he would have cheated on me it would have broken me more than him breaking up with me." She sighed and shook her head.

"Miley, do what you think is right, but please don't let him hurt you again." I nodded and hugged her. "Now go to sleep you have a busy day tomorrow."

*Next Day, Nick's POV*

I'm in my room writing a new song. It's taking me awhile, but it's coming out good so far. It's just a bit hard to get it perfect, so I've been crossing out lines and changing the lyrics.

"Nicky!" Selena barged inside my room and then seconds later Joe rushes in.

"Nick, I tried to stop her but-" I shook my head.

"Joe, it is fine. I need to talk to her anyways." He nodded and mouthed. "Wicked witch of the west" I chuckled and he walked out. I placed my song book aside and got up from my bed.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked me. I tried my best not to yell but she's pushing it by acting all innocent.

"Selena, we aren't working out. I think- no, actually, I know we need to break up." She looked at me disbelievingly.

"You can't be serious!" She shouted. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why?" I asked rhetorically. "You know damn well why! You are using me for fame, and you act like if it's nothing! You went day to day acting as if you had feeling for me when in reality you were just crazy for fame! I know, so there's no need to keep on acting!" She stood there dumbfounded.

"Who told you? I bet it was Miley slutty Cyrus!" She yelled back. She hit a nerve there, calling Miley slutty when she was all over me and couldn't take no for an answer.

"Don't you dare, call her a slut, because she isn't one. I'm not going to degrade you or anything, but you need to think. Who was the one that was all over me? Who was the one that was so desperate that couldn't take no for answer? I for one don't think it was Miley!" She stood there, her face turning as red as a tomato.

"I don't care! You know why? You're the one that fell for it! You're the one that dumped her for me! So if I was what you're implying. Why did you go out with me?" With that she walked out of my room and slammed the door. I fell on my bed and sighed in relief. Finally I'm free from her grasps. I no longer have to change just to keep her happy.

Joe came into my room, followed by Frankie.

"Whoa, dude, that was awesome! The wicked witch of the west is out of our lives for good!" He exclaimed happily. I shook my head and Frankie got up on my bed and sat next to me.

"So, now you can hang out with me right?" I gave him a confused look but nodded nonetheless. "And Miles and Noah too, right?" I nodded again and ruffled his hair.

"So what do you say we hangout, just the two of us?" I asked and he thought about it and gave me a skeptic look. He thinks I'm going to ending our day out because I have to go to work. I sighed, before he used to reply in an instant and now he doubts me. "I promise to spend the whole day with you. Joe can beat me up if I break that promise."

"What? Really? Awesome!" Joe said jokingly and walked out of my room. I chuckled and looked at Frankie.

"Okay Nick!" He exclaimed and hugged me. "But you better not break the promise!" He pulled back and stared at me eagerly.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Uhh….umm….. The arcade?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"It's up to you Frankie." I replied and got up to grab my jacket, car keys, and phone. "You wanna go to the arcade? He nodded.

"Then go grab your sweater and let's go." He rushed out of the door to his room and I went down stairs. I waited for him at the front door. He went down the stairs and out the door. I smiled and went towards my car. He got in the backseat, my mom's safety request.

I drove to his favorite arcade.

I can't believe I stopped spending time with him. He's my little bro and Kevin, Joe, and I don't have much time to hang out with him so when we do he's excited. Before today I thought he hated me, he even said he did. When he said I didn't really know that he didn't mean it. I would hate me to if I was being disappointed over and over again. Frankie is going to be my first priority since I have neglected him for almost two years.

**I'm soooo soooo sooo sooo sorry for taking six months to update this story. I don't really have an excuse for taking so long except that I've been procrastinating all of my stories and it was time I updated. So if you haven't given up on this story, I'll continue it…. **

**So what did you think? **

**Not much Niley in this chapter. But I hope it's good…or okay at least.**

**Any ideas or suggestions on what you want to happen on the other chapters are always welcomed.**

**Please review so that I can know people still like this story. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

[One Week Later]

[M POV]

I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked groggy and my voice was a bit raspy.

"Did I wake you up?" Liam's voice filled my ears. I was instantly awake. It has been almost a week since I have talked to him. He wouldn't answer my calls when I called and then when he called I would be too busy and wouldn't hear my phone.

"No…Well sort of…," I replied, sitting up. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, I just want to talk to you. It's been a couple days since we talked." He said.

I sighed, "I know…I've tried calling, but you wouldn't answer or it would be the other way around."

"Yeah, I know…Do you think our lives are too busy for us to be in a relationship?" Huh, I never thought of that, really. We have never had this problem before. We always found time for each other.

"Liam, who are you talking to?" A female voice asked. Who the heck is that?

"Who's that?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. He never replied he just hung up on me.

He can't be cheating on me, right? If he wanted to end it all he had to do was say so, he didn't need to go cheating on me. I wouldn't have objected. I can't give him what he wants and that's my heart because it belongs to Nick, as much as I wanted otherwise. I told him that too and he still wanted to give it a try. So why is he cheating on me?

My phone rang again snapping me from my thoughts. I checked the caller I.D and saw that it was Demi.

"Hey Dems."

"Miles, turn on your TV and go to E News now!" I did as she said and gasped at what I saw.

"_Is it over between Liam and Miley?"_ Ryan asked and a picture of Liam making out with this other chick popped up.

"_This photo was taken at a club here in Hollywood. He was entering the club with his co-star and before they did they kissed. So did Miley and Liam break it off?" _ I turned off the TV and broke down crying.

"Demi, why did he cheat? I mean I know I didn't love him like he wants, but still I never cheated on him!" I cried.

"I don't know, Miles." I sighed and wiped my tears away, angrily. He really doesn't deserve my tears.

"Demi, I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Alright, call me if you need me." She hung up. I dialed Liam's number.

"Hey Mi!"

"Don't you hey Mi, me! How could you? I never cheated on you!" I yelled and heard him sigh.

"Miley, I know that, but I started to hang out with her as _**friends**_, I swear! Then things changed and I started to have feeling for her and that led to other things. I wanted to end it with you but I didn't want to end it by phone."

"Well that would have been way and I mean _**way**_better than you cheating on me!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry!"

"Sorry, wouldn't change what you did!" I told him, "Oh and just so it is 'official' we are so over!" I hung up the phone and placed it down.

He told me he would wait until I could give him my heart, even after I told him that it may take a while. He made that choice after I warned him and then he can't handle it? He goes and cheats? And what did he mean 'that_ led to other things'_? Did he sleep with her too? Is that why he did why he did, because I wouldn't _sleep_ with him?

I shook my head and picked up my phone once again. I dialed Nick's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Miles, what's up?" He asked.

"Can we hangout?" I asked just above a whisper, knowing that if I talked normally my voice would give away that some things wrong.

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong, Mi?" He asked concerned. Okay, so whispering didn't work. Should I lie or tell him the truth?

"Noth- I'll tell you in person." I muttered, deciding at last minute not to lie to him.

"Okay, see you in twenty, alright?" I told him and alright and he hung up the phone.

I got off my bed and changed out of pajamas. I decided to wear some black sweats and a T-shirt that was a bit too big on me. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and brushed my teeth.

After that I just laid down on my bed listening to Demi's song which is 'Every Thing You're Not'. That song really relates to my situation in way. I want someone that isn't like Liam at all. He won't break my heart, even if I didn't love him it doesn't mean it did hurt to find out he cheated on me.

[N POV]

I knocked on Miley's front door and Noah opened the door. She gave me a confused look but let me in anyway.

"Since, when are you and Miley on talking terms?" She asked. I shrugged; I didn't know the exactly how long, one week or two.

"Since like a week or two."

"Well she's in her room." She informed and I nodded and ran upstairs. Something was definitely wrong with her if she called me early in the morning and her voice sounded so vulnerable.

I knocked on her door, but I got no answer so I opened the door. There she was on her bed with her ear phones on. No wonder she didn't hear me. I walked up to her and nudged her shoulder. She sat up instantly and took out her ear phones.

"You know you could knock." She said and chuckled.

"I did and you didn't answer." Her mouth formed a small O.

"So what's wrong, Miley?" I asked her and sat down on her bed. She looked at me and honestly my heart broke at just how vulnerable she looked. It reminded me about how she looked when I broke up with her except this time she didn't have tears streaming down her cheeks.

"….."

"What was that?"

She took a deep breath. "Liam cheated on me." She whispered and a tear slid down her cheek. I without thinking wiped the tear away. She tensed a bit, but then relaxed.

"How did you find out?"

"E News. That ass, he could have just ended it with me, but noo he had to go and cheat on me." She went from sad to angry in a flash. "Plus he knew…he knew and he still wanted a relationship with me! I mean come on!" He knew? What did he know?

"Mile's, what did he know?" I asked her and then she broke down crying. My eyes widen and I wrapped and arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to me.

"He…knew… I… wasn't… ready… to…give… him… my… heart… because… it… still… belongs… to… someone…. else…" She said between her sobs. Who does her heart belong to? I wanted to ask her, but at the same time I didn't. I just rocked her back and forth and hummed a song that I recently wrote.

After about ten minutes, she calmed down a bit, but didn't pull away from my hold like I thought she would. We stayed there neither one of us saying a word.

"What was that song you were humming?" She asked quietly as she backed away a bit. I looked at her and wiped away her remaining tears.

The song is called Stay and I wrote it just a few days ago." I answered and our eyes locked. Soon we found ourselves leaning in. Our lips were just inches away…

…TBC…..

* * *

_**So what did you think?**_

_**Two months is better that six, right? Sorry for taking so long again, I just didn't know how to finish this chapter. I went through about three different endings before this one. Hope it was a good choice.**_

_**R&R**_

_**P.S. Srry if there's any mistakes...  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

[MPOV]

I was in a trance with those brown eyes of his. They were chocolate brown and just hypnotizing. I leaned in a bit more and our lips were about to touch when I snapped out of the trance and turned my head. Nick ended up kissing my cheek instead. I looked at my wall, I couldn't face him.

"Miles, I-… sorry." I felt him get off my bed and heard his footsteps walking away.

I lifted my head up and stared at my door. What do I do? I'm just so confused with myself. I love Nick, so why didn't I let the kiss between us happen? It's what I've been yearning for all of these years. For him to be mine again, for him to love me again. Why did I panic like that? I don't even know the answer to that. I'm just so complicated that I don't even get myself. What I do know though, is that I made the biggest mistake of my life. He was here with me and I just let him walk away. I hurt him by turning my head.

I got off my bed and rushed out of my front door. I just saw his mustang drive off. I stared at the empty road where his car drove off.

I slowly walked back into my house and up to my room. I grabbed my song book. I randomly wrote lyrics that described what I felt.

"What I'm standing on is sinking in. And I don't have a clue how to get off of it. But when I look at you there is hope. It's like you see the sadness in my eyes. You read the blue between the lines. You could be the one to hold me when I wanna cry."

I closed my song book and grabbed my cell. I looked through my contacts until I found Nick. I then wrote him a text. I stared at the message. I was between sending it and deleting it. I decided to send it.

_**-Hey…im sorry and we need to talk. - Miley **_

A couple of minutes later he replies. I stared at it with my mouth open.

_**-No its fine I made a mistake. I think we should stop hanging out for a while- Nick**_

I didn't know how to respond to that. He made a mistake? So did that mean that he didn't want to kiss me? Why should we stop hanging out? He can't just walk in my life and then walk out! That's not how it works! I made the risk to let him back in because I trusted him. Now he comes up with this?

_**-Nick, think real hard because if you walk out on our friendship you can forget all about me! – Miley**_

_**-Miles, don't be angry with me. I think we need the space. I…need to think about…us.-Nick**_

_**-There's nothing to think about. We are friends are we not? I need your friendship. You just can't expect me to be ok with you putting space between us after you walk into my life again! I can't handle losing you for a second time! - Miley **_

_**-Please understand….what if I don't want to be just your friend? What if I want more? I need to get over that because you don't feel the same. You're not losing me. - Nick**_

I dropped my phone on my bed and sighed. I do want more, but I'm not ready to open myself up to him again. Like I told him, I can't face losing him and I can't face breaking up with him again. Our relationship didn't work out once so what's the chance that it will if we give it a second chance? I'm not going to lie. It scares me to think about us not being together, but the fear of heartbreak is stronger. He has this power over me that I doubt he understands. He can make me melt with the most simple of gestures, but he can break me just as easy.

Should I go with the risk or play it safe? The risk being us becoming a couple and the safe zone being us staying just friends.

I feel like screaming. Why can't my life go back to being simple? Why did I have to grow up from being the fifteen year old? Back when I was fifteen things were easy. I didn't have to worry about much just my show Hannah Montana and my first serious relationship with Nick. Life was good then that was before Selena came into the picture. She ruined the best thing in my life. She made me doubtful of Nick. I don't know.

Blaming her for everything is easy, but it just doesn't feel right. I should have fought for Nick. I shouldn't have just let her have him and Nick should have told me what she was doing. All three of us are at fault.

I grabbed my phone and texted Nick.

_**-We really need to talk. Plz meet me at our place, if you remember where that is. – Miley**_

_**- Of course I remember and alright. - Nick**_

I hope I'm making the right choice. I grabbed my hoodie and made my way out of my house. Our place is just walking distance from my house. It's the park by me house and our place is under a tree that we passed a lot of time sitting under it. It was a place where we just spent time and talked. He even carved our initials on it, kind of cheesy, but it was still sweet.

When I arrived at the park, I noticed that Nick's Mustang was already parked in the parking lot. I made my way over to our tree, which by the way is behind the playground. I saw Nick sitting in our spot and that only made me wonder if he was here all along. I reached him and silently sat down next to him.

"Hey." I greeted and he looked at me. He gave me a small smile and then looked straight ahead.

"Hey." He said quietly.

I sighed and looked up at the tree and saw that our initials were still visible.

"Remember when you carved that?" I asked him and pointed at our initials.

"Yeah, I promised you that it was our tree and if I had to, I would buy the tree." He said and laughed at bit.

"Yeah you were pretty weird back in those days, but that was one of the reasons I loved you." I muttered and looked around us. I heard him sigh and I looked at him with confused eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked though I think I know the answer.

"Nothing, it's just that I miss those days when we were together without a care in the world."

"I know what you mean."

"Miley?" I turned my attention to him and saw the pain and sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I really want you to give me another chance." He said and I closed my eyes.

"Nick, I already gave you a second chance." I said and opened my eyes slowly.

"You that's was not what I meant Mi." He said quietly.

"I know." I told him. "Nick, I want us to give it another try, but…I'm honestly scared." His hand reached out and caressed y cheek.

"Scared of what, Miles?" He asked.

"I'm scared that we won't work out and that I'd lose you for good. I can't go through that again."

"Miles, I can't promise that it will be easy because really nothing is that simple, but I can promise to try and make us work." He told me and pulled me closer towards him. "So what do you say?"

* * *

**TBC**

**I'm so sorry for taking so long. **

**I hope this makes up for the long wait.**

**So tell me what you think. Good? Bad? So/so?**


End file.
